1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cable management and, more particularly, to a cable management apparatus for a rack-mounted device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly used component racks often include a pair of opposing sides to which telescoping slide rail apparatuses are connected for slidable support of electronic devices, such as servers. Typically, multiple devices are often located at different vertically spaced levels in the equipment rack, usually closely adjacent to each other. Cables extend from the electronic devices for connection outside the equipment rack.
A cable management apparatus is provided for supporting cables of each of the electronic devices in the rack. The cable management apparatus often includes at least two arms pivotally connected end to end. Opposite free ends of the cable management apparatus are correspondingly attached to a stationary rail and a movable rail of one of the slide rail apparatuses. Accordingly, the cable management apparatus spreads with extension of the slide rail apparatus, and collapses with retraction. Since the cable management apparatus cantilevers from the slide rail apparatus, sagging due to the weight of the cables can occur, negatively affecting the operation of the connected electronic device.